Sentinel Short Skits - Powered Teridax
This Sentinel Short Skits centers around the adventures of Powered Teridax. Characters * Main ** Powered Teridax * Support ** Australian Narrator (speaks in italic) ** Boss ** Ground Control ** Major Tom ** Satellite Engineer ** Ultraman Animus ** Ultrawoman Six (as Amy Serizawa) * Background ** Pedestrians In Space... Outside the Earth's atmosphere, the United States launched their brand new satellite into orbit. The satellite is armed with an advanced laser system that can potentially destroy meteors or asteroids heading to Earth. '' Satellite Engineer: All systems green. This thing is ready to go. *Suddenly, a wild Dustpan appears* Dustpan: Vroooo! Satellite Engineer: We got a hostile moving in my northeast. Hostile identified as Dustpan! *Dustpan gets closer and closer to the satellite* Satellite Engineer: Laser systems online, prepare to fire in 3, 2, 1, fi- *The satellite explodes* ''With the satellite gone, Dustpan heads forward unto Earth but didn't realize that there's a red ball of light also moving to Earth... Dustpan: Vrooo! Ground Control On Earth, Major Tom is riding his Deltasaur Burgers van. He just made $30,000 in his 10-hour job and he is heading towards the nearest Deltasaur Burgers chain... Major Tom: This is Major Tom to ground control, I've finished my job and I'm heading back now. Ground Control: Roger that, we'll open the gates when you have arrived. The boss will be pleased with your work. *Major Tom arrives at the nearest Deltasaur Burgers chain and parks his van before going inside the office* *The boss counts the total amount of money* Boss: Thirty thousand dollars... You're doing great Major, you have lived to my expectation. Major Tom: Thank you sir. Boss: As a token of appreciation, I'd like you to have a break for 4 days. *Boss then gives $20,000 to Major Tom* Boss: You have done well, and you deserve it. *Major Tom leaves the office* On the Way Home Major Tom drives back home located in the edge of the desert. Nearby is an abandoned USAF base, sheltering hundreds of aircrafts including the P-86 Sabres and B-17 Flying Fortresses... *Major Tom sees a strange red light emitting on the airbase* Major Tom: Hmmm, I wonder who's there? *Major Tom parks his car near the airstrip and went inside one of the hangars* Major Tom: Hello! Anyone here? Teridax: We finally meet, Major Tom. Major Tom: Who are you?! What do you want from me? Teridax: I am Teridax of- *The room went silent afterwards* Major Tom: Uhhh... Ok, you're Teridax of something and- Teridax: of the- Major Tom: How fast do you speak? Powered Teridax: Sorry, my computing processors are slow. Major Tom: I shall call you Powered Teridax from now on. Powered Teridax: Alright human, I'm here to chase down a Dustpan that will land in 3 minutes, I want you to become my pilot to fight efficiently and prevent collateral damage. Major Tom: Fair enough, what will I get afterwards? Powered Teridax: You'll get nothing but I'll erase the memory of our encounter. Besides, your wife is with someone else. Major Tom: That piece of sh-, fine. I accept your offer. Powered Teridax: Good then, let's unite. City ''On the city of Exceller, Dustpan landed and pedestrians immedietly ran away. '' *Animus is casually drinking his coffee when Dustpan walks beside him* Amy Serizawa: Animus, we have a big problem here. Animus: Hey, it's no big deal! A quake like this ain't going to much damage. *Powered Teridax lands in front of Dustpan* Powered Teridax: I am Teridax! I fight darkness and sh- Teridax COM: User disconnected from your channel. Major Tom: Windows 10? No wonder why you're so slow. Powered Teridax: What's the current Windows OS in this place? Major Tom: Windows 12! It's 2018, not 2015! Dustpan: Vrooo! Dustpan charges straight to Powered Teridax and tries to attack him but Powered Teridax simply ducks slowly. Powered Teridax grabs Dustpan and throws it away but Dustpan fires an energy bolt at Powered Teridax, slightly damaging the red and silver fighting machine. Teridax COM: External damage detected. Over 3%. Internal damage detected. Over 1%. Major Tom: Is there anything we other weapon we can use? Powered Teridax: Press the red button on your left and pull the yellow lever on your right. Major Tom does whatever Powered Teridax asked him to do. Dustpan lands back but sees Powered Teridax's arms glowing brightly. Dustpan: Vrooo! Dustpan get's closer and closer to Powered Teridax Powered Teridax then fires the Mega Teridaxium Ray and destroys Dustpan. Ending Major Tom then jumps off Powered Teridax Major Tom: So, that was easy. Powered Teridax: I had harder battles, battles where I've lost those close to me and those where I'm forced to make decisions. But I'll never give up, as the future holds a brighter secret. Major Tom: We don't need wise quotes, we need badass quotes. Powered Teridax: If you say so human. Now, I must erase your memory of our encounter as we had agreed on earlier. Major Tom: Do it then. I can't wait. A bright flash of light appears from Powered Teridax's torso. Powered Teridax then flies away. Powered Teridax: Sheaah! Amy Serizawa stands beside Major Tom. Amy Serizawa: I'm your wife huh? I wonder what can go wrong. Major Tom: He's probably to slow to realize that I'm just your friend. Amy Serizawa: I expected a better answer, Major Tom or should I say, Tom Nash. Major Tom then walks away Tom Nash: Tomorrow, is a brand new day. Trivia * Powered Teridax is based of Teridax122's statement on the Ultra wiki's Live!Chat, where he says that he's a slow typer. Unfortunately, the chat was talking about Ultraman Powered who's battles were known to be slow and when he said that he's a slow typer, Sentinel 72 immediately said "Powered Teridax!". * Tom Nash's disguise in this story, Major Tom, is a reference to the character of the same name in David Bowie's song, 'Space Oddity'. * The entire story is based on Ultraman Powered's 1st episode. * Originally the monster that was supposed to appear in this SSS was the same Giaguard that was defeated by Ultraman Dyna. Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72